The Jumper
by loveaffairwithlimes
Summary: She's a mystery, not of their world yet after all her travels, not quite of the one she came from years ago. She's a Jumper come to help speed things along to enlist help for taking on something more sinister than the Dark Lord and larger than their universe alone. But can something as trivial as a man distract her focus from this undertaking? "Paths aren't set in stone, Lucius..."
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter it's all JK Rowling's :)_

* * *

It was a rainy night in heart of London. Puddles quickly formed in the uneven sides of paved surfaces reflecting a neon jungle of signs that ran up and down the length of the busy area. Despite the weather people still bustled about on their Friday night shopping trips, blind dates, and bar hopping.

Lucius Malfoy lurking from the shadows looked out on the muggle populace with disgust. He had just come from a Death Eater raid on a muggle born family's home in one of the eastern boroughs of London and had no wish to return to the Manor right away as his Master would no doubt be waiting for a detailed account of their latest victory. It was exhausting to please such a megalomaniac.

So here stood the rich and powerful Lucius Malfoy, observing the world around him and soaking up all the reasons why he supported a cause that would blot out all of this idiotic existence taking place before him. A couple so obviously in love strolled by enamored with each other and completely oblivious to the world around them. A street vendor gave a hearty laugh from some nonsensical joke a customer had just told him. A group of young people strolled by with their recent trove of purchases. What made these simpletons so happy with their mundane lives? Could he be happy with such a life? Was he truly alright with the idea of being at the beck and call of a temperamental dark wizard for the rest of his life? Surely his family could supply enough happiness. Were he and Narcissa even in love anymore? Or was their love only a pretense sustained by the love of their son and mutual support of the Dark Lord? It seemed lately he'd been grappling with these types of existential questions for no good reason that he could find. He quashed this fanciful line of questioning immediately, replacing it with familiar and comforting rhetoric. He had made his choice long ago after all, and there would be no return from that commitment to the creed of a pureblood. These muggles - they were useless, lazy, filth that had to be cleansed of this earth. And mudbloods, were just the impure spawn of such useless, lazy, filth. The lot of them - worthless. All in time though, and a short while he assumed since the Dark Lord was quickly recovering his power after being resurrected . Wasting no more of his time among the throng of happy muggles Lucius rounded the corner into a dark alleyway to apparate home.

When he was a little ways down the alleyway he began to notice a strange buzzing frequency filling the air as a blue floating light ahead of him seemed to grow into a large pulsating spiral. Quickly he pulled back into the shadows against a wall drawing his wand to be ready for whatever this strange magic was.

Out of the depths of light leapt the figure of a woman who landed gracefully into a crouch. He tried to get a better look at her face but just then she whipped around away from him to face the light - apparently she hadn't noticed him yet. Good.

Standing up abruptly she called out

"Cliff."

"Yes Miss?" spoke a mans voice from no place Lucius could pinpoint.

"Close the gateway"

"Yes Miss"

"Hurry Cliff!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the peculiar sight that was unfolding. She had an American accent, unlike the British one she had been speaking to, and was dressed strangely in a form fitting black jumpsuit. Who on earth was this witch - for she had to be one with the ability to pop out of thin air - but with a magic so unknown to him. He decided to wait a little while longer and observe before making his presence known.

She turned back around preoccupied by fiddling with a gadget on her wrist that lit up with a similar shade of blue from the portal as the huge mass of light she came from diminished into nothingness.

She spoke again but more urgently "How much time?"

"One minute and 27 seconds before they pinpoint the jump location and their portal forms."

"And how many are we to expect?"

"Three Hunters."

"Shit. How are your power sources doing? I know we can't jump again but can you shield?

"I'm sorry Miss but I'll need at least 10 minutes to be able to have enough energy to cloak us entirely and successfully"

"Better run for it then huh?"

At this the voice man's voice paused "… I do have enough residual energy to disguise your features, and I detect a large crowd just around the corner. You could take a chance and blend"

"Your right, they weren't high level hunters so they won't have had access my signature code to track me completely. Still better run for it though. Time?"

"One minute four seconds"

"Alright do it! Now Cliff!" and at that her hair began morphing into straight black locks from their volumous brown curls, and her outfit became muggle jeans and a dark green jumper.

She broke out in a run towards the street where Lucius had come from. He stepped out of the shadows and was about to send a stunner when she crashed into his broad chest. She looked up from heavy fringed bangs at the man in question whispering frantically "no time! c'mon" and broke out into a run again pulling him along by the wrist with a surprising amount of strength. She was not going to get an innocent bystander be killed by Hunters if she could help it! She'd deal with the stranger later but now he could be prove to be a useful prop.

Lucius was in a state of momentary shock to say the least and was surprised he hadn't yet broken away from her vice like grip. This wasn't like him at all! She rounded the corner onto the main street and almost crashed into a man carrying groceries and a woman with her child.

"Shit shit shit…" she kept mumbling over and over as she ran further down the sidewalk trying to dodge every passerby.

From her wrist gadget the British man's voice came again "Aubrey their portal has successfully formed and they'll be here any moment, better blend quickly!"

"Yes Clifford I KNOW!" She saw mulling crowds up ahead. She smiled to herself. Good, more people to disappear among. She had a plan now, it was perfect.

"Aubrey…" the voice from the device was growing impatient.

"Yes yes give me a moment!"

She stopped and backed into a storefront wall pulling Lucius with her. A few seconds later she heard hurried footfalls heading their way along with a shout of "Don't lose her boys or the captain will have our head!"

Aubrey looked up at her unexpected companion and mumbled "I'm really sorry about this" before pulling him down to her lips. It was perfect really - with a bustling city like London no one would suspect a couple having a public snog on a Friday night. And they easily took the bate as the oblivious Hunters ran past her and further down the busy street without a single glance their way. The couple stayed like that a few moments longer to be on the safe side before Aubrey pulled away and patted Lucius' chest

"Thanks for … that" she laughed nervously. Now she could have a good look at her compatriot - and he was devastatingly handsome with his long hair tied back in a queue and obviously expensive tailored black clothes. His grey eyes were gorgeous and stormy and he smelled divine. She thanked the heavens that it was a Grecian god she ran into and not some lowlife drunk in the alley. Why was this beautiful person in an alleyway anyway? He was also incredibly familiar and she couldn't place it. She definitely knew this man… but from where? Oh well, it didn't matter! She was dazed and dazzled looking at his kissable lips until Cliff broke her out of her reverie instantly.

"They'll be backtracking soon ma'am and I still don't have the energy to cloak… or erase at the moment without permanent damage."

"Right then, lets see"

She looked down at the elegant black and silver flat half band around her wrist. Touching one side of it a blue holograph of a dashboard type gauge with numbers and images appeared above the band. After assessing her options she looked back at the man before her. He still hadn't said a single word, she couldn't read the expression he wore, and for the life of her she couldn't place where she knew him from! She didn't have time though, and would have to move fast. Soon.

"You never saw any of this. Forget it ever happened. And more importantly forget me. You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut" She smirked at him as his eyes narrowed. But before he could retort with words spoken from that glorious mouth she turned and ran disappearing into the crowd of people in rainy muggle London.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

 _So there is the first chapter. You know when you have a fanfic in your mind you KNOW you'd want to read but can't find any work an author has created to sate that plot craving? Well I'm no writer but I have these vignettes knocking around in my head with this character I've created interacting with Lucius, and so I'm being brave and writing it out for myself. Yes Aubrey is a strong female character but I don't think she will end up a Mary Sue - she has her own personal ghosts and faults too. At least that's what I hope. If anyone stumbles across this tell me if you like the first little chapter here._

 _xX loveaffairwithlimes_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter it's all JK Rowling's :)_

* * *

 _The scent was was what hit him first - musky vanilla spice. Intoxicating. Then soft, sensuous lips that caressed, nipped and teased. Delicious. Her hand clutching at his shirt then roaming up his chest to finally meet the other one at the back of his neck. Electrifying. The sound of the city melted away until there was only the sound of rain hitting the pavement and awning above them._

 _His focus was only on the wonderful sensory assault that was this mystery of a woman. No witch. She had to be. She was bewitching him, every fibre of his being. She was taking away every worry, sorrow, pain, anger…everything, until there was just this moment between them, this glorious rapture. Her lips were moving passionately upon his and he needed to pull her closer, to respond with an equal amount of desire. He needed- …she was pulling away. She was melting into the darkness that had snuck up and suddenly surrounded them. She laughed bitterly and gave a cruel smile._

 _"You don't deserve love Lucius" she whispered before fading away into the blackness._

Lucius sat up from his bed violently gasping. He had broken out into a cold sweat and looked around the room wildly before sinking back down into the pillows. _Breathe_. He was thankful that Narcissa had been staying away for the last few weeks in France with a relative.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a … Nightmare. Yes. Nightmare." Slowly his breathing heart rate calmed down.

It had only been a few weeks since the incident with the mystery woman and no matter how hard he tried to forget, those first moments he had with her would not fade. They were still as vivid as ever and plagued his dreams practically every night. Only every time they ended horribly wrong like this one. He took dreamless sleep as often as he could but he knew he couldn't take it every night. Those addicted to the blessed potion became just that. Addicts. It couldn't be helped and so he hoped that with time and daily distractions that he would be able to forget the little encounter.

Lucius would _definitely_ not be telling Narcissa about the woman but he had debated whether he should tell his Master about her. She could very well be an unknown secret weapon for the Order with unknown magics like he had witnessed. But she hadn't recognized him, a prominent figurehead in the magic community. Then again she _had_ been an American. He didn't have too much respect for that liberal lot. In the end he decided to keep what happened to himself, burying it deep in his mind, occluding it from prying minds. Essentially Voldemort and the other accomplished legilimens among their group, Severus.

Who in Merlin's name was she? Who had been chasing her? Hunters… they didn't sound like the snatchers the Dark Lord had begun to employ… None of it mattered though, she was gone and in her own words she had told him to forget about her.

"Ha! Forget!" As if he hadn't tried. "Damn her!" He gave out a frustrated growl.

June was fast approaching and Lucius had a difficult time focusing on the prime directive he was given by the Dark Lord what with this peculiar incident lurking in background of his thoughts. This upcoming mission was extremely important and would certainly secure his position as one of the Dark Lord's top ranking Death Eaters. He was to retrieve the prophesy. The one about the Potter boy. The Dark Lord planned to lure the Potter boy to the Department of Mysteries with a false vision. From there Lucius was to take it from him by any means. Failing was not an option.

Potter was a child, and easy opponent to beat, but no doubt the Order would come to his aid when the time came. Severus's loyalties may lie with Voldemort but his actions of late seemed questionable, and he had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps he had been offering more help to the Order than the double agent should. No, better be on the safe side and bring a few Death Eaters to assist if necessary. By this time next week, he would be praised by his Master for his success in this undertaking.

But first things first. He had to clear his mind of that _woman_. Realizing he was not going to get any more sleep that morning he made his way to the manor's study looking for something to preoccupy his mind until dawn came.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter it's all JK Rowling's :)_

* * *

 _— 3 1/2 months later —_

Lucius stared down the ridiculously clad wizard across from him while trying his best to keep the quiet rage bubbling inside him from lashing out. This situation was truly beyond anything he ever thought possible.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you." Lucius managed to force out as politely as he could through a clenched jaw.

"Come now Lucius," tutted Dumbledore "don't look so glum. You've made a right and noble choice."

Lucius stifled his anger even further. The circumstances that had led him here were humiliating. He had failed to prove his worth as a Death Eater once more after that diary stint a few years ago. Now he was offering aid to the enemies' camp in exchange for help and protection for his son. What other absurdities would he have to endure?

Scoffing at the Headmaster's remark he replied,"Yes well, all this may seem like an easy victory for your… _noble_ cause… but it is my very life that now swings in the balance between life and death more than ever. It could all be over for me if things don't go well, and where would that leave Draco?"

"I assure you that Draco will be looked after no matter what happens. And I'm sure Severus will be delighted to hear that he now has a friend in similar circumstances to his own."

Oh yes Severus would be _delighted_. He must be gloating, no doubt, at the ruin that had become the once proud Malfoy name! He knew the potions master had always envied the pureblood's well off lifestyle when they were schoolmates.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave now. Narcissa has returned again and will be wanting to finalize our divorce papers."

"My condolences Lucius." Dumbledore offered politely.

"No need. It has become a loveless marriage to be certain," he clenched his jaw a little tighter at this admission "…It seems that the wife has wanted out for some time now."

It was true. Apparently she had been seeking the love of another whenever she went to France, which explained her increasingly frequent visits there as the summer wore on. Not that he had cared much, he didn't mind keeping up appearances. However when Lucius had not succeeded in his mission and Draco was put at risk as a result, it put the final nail in the coffin of their marriage.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear it just the same. Now, we will need to continue this meeting in the next few days, and perhaps it would be best if Severus were to join us next time so that we can come to an arrangement that is agreeable to you both."

"What you really mean to say Albus," he began coolly "is that you would like us to sit down for a nice little chat outlining how expendable the pair of us will really be in all of this."

If the Headmaster felt any discomfort at the jab he didn't show it. His eye merely twinkled as he gave a parting clap on Lucius' shoulder and lead him to the door.

"I'll owl you within the next day. Until then don't get into too much trouble. Farewell Lucius!"

Lucius stormed down the stairway. How dare that old codger try to make him feel like a schoolboy! Insolent man! If he had succeeded in retrieving the prophesy within the Department of Mysteries, it wouldn't have come to this.

That night in June had started out well enough. That was until Potter's merry lot of fools began to destroy the many shelves of prophesies as a means of distraction. The Auror members of the Order had showed up at that point. To avoid to possibility of Azkaban, Lucius slipped away in the shadows when curses began to fly. He had hoped to obtain the prophesy from an unsuspecting Potter who was busy fighting off Bellatrix, but realized the glowing orb had been passed to that idiot Longbottom who ended up dropping it, shattering all hope. He immediately left the scene dreading what was to come next.

Voldemort had not been at all happy to hear about his failure. Although, wasn't that the understatement of the century? Of the twelve that had gone to the Department, only he and Bellatrix had returned. The rest of the Death Eaters were seized by Aurors and although the Great Harry Potter had been witness to Lucius' involvement, his testament alone was not proof enough to condemn the pureblood.

And so the Dark Lord punished Lucius _not_ by killing him after an exceptionally long Crucio session. But instead by intending to make Draco take the dark mark and join their ranks. The younger Malfoy would then be expected to carry out Voldemort's orders to murder Dumbledore. It was a suicide mission, and Lucius bloody well knew it. He would gladly choose his own death than stand by to watch his own kin's. But he could do nothing after demonstrating his recent display of inadequacy.

His suspicions that Severus was truly working for the Order were confirmed about a month ago. Narcissa had gone to Spinner's End with news of their son's impending future and she practically strong-armed the potions master into making a wizard's oath to protect Draco. But Severus wasn't ready to be the sole reason for the young boy's protection and so he approached Lucius soon after and dropped the subtle hint to seek out Dumbledore.

Lucius had gone along with it because he finally realized that perhaps a future where a single lunatic that was ruling every aspect of the wizarding world, was not so good. Lucius certainly wouldn't be able to have the same amount of power that he had before, and he wasn't fond of the Dark Lord's gore filled exhibitions of torture. Lucius was a refined man who enjoyed controlling people in the shadows and he knew now that that life would all go away as soon as Voldemort won.

But he had also gone along with it because being on Dumbledore's side meant that the older wizard would be that much more in the know and they could stage whatever they could to prevent as many losses as possible. Draco would be safe even if he had to go through with the mission because they would find a solution between himself, Severus, and Dumbledore.

Lucius would not ever change his ideas about mudbloods or muggleborns but he could certainly see himself slowly implementing discriminatory ministry laws to shape a wizarding world he could abide by. But only if the side of Light came out on top. He supposed that in the end he _had_ made the right choice no matter how difficult it was for him to admit it.

He had stopped just outside the clock tower courtyard when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone running through the covered corridor to his right. They rushed through the archway, whipping around the corner, stopping to brace themselves against one of the stone pillars facing him.

It was a female student - a 6th or 7th year by the looks of it. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back on the pillar to catch her breath which was now ragged. The wavy haired brunette wore the white button down and grey skirt of the school's uniform but the collar was undone quite a bit and she bore no necktie with identifying house colors.

Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed him there. Their gazes locked. Her eyes and mouth widened a fraction of an inch, but then she composed herself and simply stared at him. They stood there saying nothing for a good long moment before the faint sounds of someone else running their way broke the silence. Two someones.

The girl's head snapped in the direction of the sound before she hurried off further back towards a dilapidated ivy covered pillar. She peeked around the corner and when she saw that he made to follow she shook her head vigorously and made a shushing noise with her hand. He narrowed his gaze and continued her way with a slow determination. Glaring at him and rolling her eyes, she mumbled some curse under her breath before reaching out and pulling him into the shadows of the ruin.

Her pursuers had finally reached the courtyard.

Lucius was furious that he had been manhandled by some chit of a girl. He was about to give her a scathing remark and push her away when she glared and made a shushing noise again.

"Where did she go!?" Two male students it seemed were after this troublesome creature.

"I thought she went out this way!" One replied.

The feeling of déjà vu crossed his mind. She pulled him even further into the alcove and closer to her body. And then the smell of musky vanilla spice filled his senses.

 _Her_ scent. The one who plagued him for many nights throughout the summer. His body froze. He didn't dare take another breath for fear that his mind was playing tricks with him. _Was it her?_ This was certainly a similar situation… But it couldn't possibly be! This was a mere girl in front of him, not that curvaceous delight from a night that he… a night he could hardly believe was anything but a figment of his imagination - a coping mechanism for many long loveless nights. He chanced it and breathed in the intoxicating perfume. No, this all made that memory seem very real.

As a set of footsteps grew closer to their hiding place the second male spoke again. "C'mon Cormac, I don't think she's out here. Lets check towards the Great Hall."

Lucius didn't know how long they stayed like that standing so close together. Slowly he came back down to reality at the feeling of someone shaking his arm lightly.

"Mr. Malfoy? Sir, are you alright?"

His blissful reverie was instantaneously broken as he looked down at the student whose hand was still lightly placed upon his own arm.

"Mr. Malfoy - they're gone now you can-"

His embarrassment over being so complacent with her close proximity turned to outrage the moment he realized what had just transpired.

"WHAT do you think you're doing? Remove your hands from my person at ONCE before I report you to the Headmaster for your expulsion at such impudent behavior towards your elder and a guest!"

He stepped away from her immediately and turned on his heel to stride away when she tried to protest.

"Sir I -"

He spun around to look at her with a furious and warning look in his eye.

"You would do well not to finish whatever it is you wish to say! Am I clear?!"

"Well, well... what do we have here?" A silky voice replied from behind them both.

Lucius turned around and inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Severus, I'm surprised to see you here at surface level. Don't you have some students lurking in your domain to dock points from?"

"How good of you to remember one of my favorite pastimes Lucius. I do have a bit of business to take care of with taking points as a matter fact. Isn't that right Miss Brooke?" At this Severus raised an eyebrow at the student in question.

The girl had the decency to looks slightly abashed. "Professor Snape I was just -"

He clipped her off "Miss Brooke, America may have different standards with their schooling, but it would do you well to remember that this is a _respectable_ school where you are here to _learn_. Not to run around and cause a ruckus among the populace." He paused when he noticed her disheveled appearance. "And where are the rest of your robes?"

She tried to reply "I -"

"50 points from Gryffindor!"

 _Ah that explains it_ , Lucius thought

"But Professor Snape!" The girl was really becoming vexed as she took a step towards the teacher.

But Severus stared down his nose, daring her to continue.

Lucius took a moment to observe the pair. There seemed to be some sort of silent communication through their heated looks. This was not like Severus to take more time than he absolutely had to with unruly students. _How very odd. Then again she is a bloody Gryffindor who won't stand down. AND and American on top of it-_ he stopped himself short. _An American... That woman had also sounded like she came from there..._ Lucius began to find it difficult to think. All of his thoughts became muddled as he looked at the girl - _really_ looked.

"Miss Brooke you are very lucky indeed that the Headmaster wishes to talk to you right now or else I'd be tempted to make you scrub down all of the cauldrons from this morning's first year's potions class. Go!"

With a final glower and flip of the hair, she huffed while walking past them both. Before she got too far away she turned and looked straight at Lucius. "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your assistance." As an afterthought she raised her eyebrow at the dark wizard and with her chin held high gave a parting, "Professor." And with that strode away.

Both wizards stared after her dumbfounded. After a few moments Lucius broke the silence.

"Who on Merlin's green earth _was that_?"

"Aubrey Brooke. A new 7th year transfer student who happens to be the biggest pain in my arse!" Severus answered before storming back into the building.

 _Aubrey... Brooke..._

And then a lumos came on in his head as he put the pieces together. He made his way hastily to the apparation point, when a late observation over their exchange occurred to him. She had known his name.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. It's all JK Rowling's :)

* * *

Aubrey Brooke knew exactly who Lucius Malfoy was.

She just hoped he hadn't put two and two together to realize that she was the one who snogged his face off a few months ago. Making her way to Dumbledore's office she recalled that fateful night when the main function on her technology failed.

 ** _— 3 1/2 months ago —_**

The Universal Federation of Overseers (the galactic organization's moniker laughably known as UFO), had sent one of their Jumper's, Aubrey, on a simple reconnaissance mission for The Cause. She was to gather information about a new outpost their opposition, the Enmity, had set up.

From her understanding, the Hunters at this outpost were supposedly a very simple bunch. She did not, however, expect to find what she did. What they were guarding was definitely not something to entrust with low-ranking Hunters. It was a good cover to prevent snooping agents from either side.

The outpost had been guarding a shipment of a very unassuming weapon. Seeing it, confirmed what the Federation had surmised. It was why so many flourishing worlds had rapidly descended into destruction.

Deciding that the best course was action rather than information gathering, Aubrey quickly stuffed the newly discovered case of vials into her pack and began making her way out of the facility to teleport. She made it to the outer gate but quickly realized her mistaken route when she was faced with a half dozen group of gruff looking Hunters having a smoke. After a moment of stunned silence, chaos erupted.

Aubrey had been in such a rush to escape that she turned the jump settings to automatic - forming portals to planets that were compatible to her biology. However, to throw the Hunters off her path, she must have jumped through seven consecutive gateways at least. The last one to Earth had completely fried the portal constructor and drained almost all of the power for other functions. The damage was beyond repair.

Clifford, her artificially intelligent assistant, had been badgering her constantly since then - Reminding Aubrey that he had warned all along about the real possibility of circuit destruction after making so many abrupt jumps. She really should disable that personality feature since he was getting a bit uppity these days. Thank god he was still able to access basic features like the one that had helped her get away that night. That combined with a lucky cover up with that blond stranger.

After leaving said stranger (who had looked expectedly stunned at the situation), Aubrey ran many blocks before turning down a side road to finally take a moment and figure out where she was. Based on Cliff's calculations and Aubrey's observations they had teleported to London in one of the many existing parallel Earths. However figuring out which one, was going to be difficult. Aubrey would need to know so that she could find and negotiate help from an appropriate dominate race. She might even be able to get a little work in. Hopefully without stepping on another Jumper's toes, since most tended to be quite possessive over their assignments.

It wasn't until she slumped down on a nearby bench and stared down at her boots, did she notice a long blond hair clinging to the sleeve of her cable knit. She pulled it free from the sweater and held it up to the street light.

 _That man..._ familiarity pulled at the corners of a forgotten memory. Frowning she asked, "Cliff can you analyze this hair for me?"

"I have fixed most of the damage done to my systems, so I should be able to now. The only functions that won't be possible any longer, are ones pertaining to inter-dimensional travel and communications. Oh, and any of the updates to the Federation's databases will be inaccessible of course."

Not knowing how helpful this evidence would be, she eagerly straightened out the strand upon her leg, then ghosted the glowing wristband over it very slowly.

"It will be a few moments before I am able to locate some type of match in our current database, Miss. You know, a blood sample would have been more helpful."

Aubrey rolled her eyes before mumbling, "I practically assaulted a complete stranger, Clifford. I doubt they would have appreciated me asking to draw a bit of their blood just for kicks." She sat back patiently and waited for the results.

After a few minutes, Cliff spoke startling Aubrey out of her thoughts. "Magic."

"Excuse me?"

"I detect traces of magic within this sample. I'm assuming this variant of Earth contains a populace with magical abilities."

Her heart practically stopped as realization finally dawned on her.

Blond hair... handsome... he practically oozed power and wealth... Cliff had said magic...

Aubrey took a shuddering breath and buried shaking hands in her hair.

"Aubrey are you alright?" a concerned sounding Cliff asked.

"I know who it is we ran into tonight, or rather, I know where we are." she groaned.

"That's wonderful news Miss! Where have we had the good fortune of landing?"

"A land of thestrals, butterbeer, quidditch, a snakefaced Dark Lord, a boy who lived, and apparently ...a very kissable Death Eater by the name of Lucius Malfoy."

It had been many years since Aubrey had left her Earth she called home to join The Cause, but now she could recall memories of staying up late into the night to read about the fantastical adventures of Harry Potter.

Recruiting magical folk did not usually fall in her particular jurisdiction, so she never dreamed of encountering the famous wizard. It was laughable really. Here she was finally, and not only was the first person she ran into a wizard, but he was also one of the most muggle hating purebloods to exist in the set of stories. And she had forced her attentions on him! She groaned once more _How mortifying._

After Aubrey came to the realization that action needed to be taken for her portal predicament, she had Cliff change her back to original appearances. Reaching behind her back she felt for a release tab on the jumpsuit, pulling it to reveal a backpack of supplies. Flat-space technology was a wonderful thing indeed! Rummaging through the seemingly slim pack, carefully avoiding the stolen case of vials, Aubrey found the black wallet she was looking for. With a renewed sense of hope she held up the pocketbook with a grin.

"Money conversion Cliffy!"

"Please don't call be Cliffy Miss. I do dislike it so."

"Yeesh! You're so snippy tonight. Just change it to the appropriate currency, alright? The British pound sterling I believe."

The most obvious choice was to seek out Albus Dumbledore. He would probably know if their world had already been visited by one of the Federation's recruiters. If they hadn't, she would wait it out to rendezvous with whoever was assigned to this world. If, however, the Jumper had already done their job, then whoever they had selected would have access to inter-dimensional communications. Thus a way to call home for help.

Haggling for cooperation from the Headmaster was going to be interesting though. If they were anywhere near Harry Potter's timeline (and most likely so judging by the age of Lucius), she knew that the old wizard's main focus would be on overcoming Voldemort.

Although quite sweet on the outside, she believed Dumbledore to be a manipulative man who saw everyone around him as useful to his cause. And boy, with the knowledge Aubrey held about their world, she would be viewed as _very_ useful. Well, Aubrey would eventually have to determine how much to let on. For now she needed to get someplace where she could think it all out.

After finding accommodations with a hot shower and a good meal, Aubrey began careful planning and extensive review upon what she remembered about this world. She decided that the best way of getting to Hogwarts would be by boarding the train at King's Cross. It might be a bit challenging due to the muggle warding on the platform, but she was confident that with this bit of hair she now possessed, Cliff could assimilate the pureblood wizard's DNA and temporarily emulate its magical properties within her own system. An extremely temporary solution - as Cliff had been so keen to point out - blood worked way more effectively than hair. Longer too. It would have to do, and so she kept it in a small stasis capsule until the day came when it was needed.

When September 1st finally rolled around, Aubrey had successfully managed to slip onto the Hogwarts Express unnoticed and waited out the journey in a storage compartment. Once the train had arrived in Hogsmeade, she made it up to the school in a carriage with a quiet group of younger students who didn't dare question the stranger. It was difficult trying to sneak by the school's staff, but after getting turned around quite a few times and asking a few portraits, she finally made it up to the Headmaster's tower. The gargoyle guarding the passageway was unimpressed at Aubrey's vocalized list of wizarding sweets, but after "Fizzing Whizzbees" the gargoyle reluctantly leapt aside. Now all she had to do was wait for the great man himself to appear.

When he entered the office, Aubrey noticed to her amusement, a genuine flash of surprise registered on his face. _Aha! The "all knowing" wizard doesn't always know everything!_ But he composed himself and sat in the chair at his desk waiting patiently for her to begin.

She breathed in deeply remembering that she had decided on going the blunt course instead of a tricky dance of _"I know something you don't know"._

Pointing at her self she started "Aubrey Brooke, inter-dimensional traveler. Recently stranded due to a technological failure." Then she pointed at the Headmaster across from her. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, meddling old fool with a penchant for sherbet lemon candies, and hellbent on destroying a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort.

"Yes, I am aware that your community is in turmoil. Yes, I am aware of the events that will transpire and thus the outcome. And no I will absolutely not share any information regarding said events. I couldn't change critical points of time even if I wanted to - the universe tends to right the balance if such modifications are even attempted.

"More importantly, I am in need of your assistance. Have you or your any of your kind been contacted about a possible allegiance to the Universal Federation of Overseers or involvement to it's campaign, The Cause? If so may I suggest the wisest course of action is to disclose to me any information you may have. They happen to be my employers and I have not way of contacting them at this time. Oh yes I almost forgot - please and thank you." she ended cheekily with a sweet smile.

Albus sat back in his chair raising a hand to hide his chuckle. Before clearing his throat to reply.

"Miss Brooke, I must admit upon seeing you that I was surprised that a muggle such as yourself had made it this far to our castle and especially to my office. But I see I am mistaken, and that while muggle you may appear, you most certainly aren't one entirely. My curiosity is piqued - which may answer the question concerning others of your nature having contacted us. I'm afraid I've not had the pleasure until now. Tell me - what is this Cause you speak of? Is it one and the same as ours? And how is it that you have such a wealth of knowledge about this world?"

Aubrey gave a brief overview of the Federation, it's purpose, and what it had begun fighting against to protect every universe that was unknowingly in danger. She then ventured into explaining about how she knew of the infamous Boy Who Lived and the oppressive Dark Lord that sought a genocide.

"Creation Sages or Prophets, are clairvoyants whose inspirations take form in ballads, folktales, or modern day stories. Their literary works when read, studied, retold, or passed down, sustain it's corresponding world in another universe. When the recounting of such tales peters out, another Sage, somewhere in time and space, will come forth to create a new form of sustainability for the dying universe in question.

"Thus parallel dimensions are formed and maintained. Most all works of fiction or tales you can think of where the lore is heavy, most likely exist somewhere out there because of the power we as listeners and storytellers give it. The universe is teeming with life, Professor Dumbledore, because of that transcendent power of thought. I guess you could say it shares the same relationship as the power of love that you so ardently stand behind.

"Where I originate from, your lives are retold as beloved tales for children and adults alike. It has resonated with people from all walks of life for many years."

She paused and mused, "How funny it is that we often feel so alone in our own lives, yet our very existence is so intrinsically dependent upon others. That it is observed indirectly by others is unnerving I suppose, but in my case it doesn't bother me much since my person is unregistered from any such world after having become a Jumper."

Albus looked at her sadly understanding dawning on him, "You've become a lone traveler without a place to call home anymore."

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she brought back the matter at hand, "It could be quite sometime then before one of my own comes this way. As the wizarding community is the most likely place for a Jumper to recruit, I'd like to be stationed here. Since Harry is a good candidate for our cause - I gathered that this is Harry's 6th year? - I should think someone will be around either by the end of this year or the next."

"I take it you would like to disguise yourself as one of our students here for the time being?" She nodded. He gave a tired sigh. "Your physical appearance won't pass for a student's - though I suppose we could use glamours to hide that. However, as ingenious as you have proved yourself to be, there is the very important matter that you have no magical capabilities. You won't be able to conceal that fact, Miss Brooke."

At this she smiled slyly. "Do you know of any willing magical blood donors?"

Albus looked a little bewildered. "Blood?"

After explaining that she could temporarily mimic characteristics within certain DNA from blood samples, he steepled his hands in thought, half forgetting about his recently cursed hand when he did so. Albus noticed her observing the blackened appendage with a knowing look in her eyes. He averted his gaze and tucked both hands into his lap.

"I will help you Aubrey Brooke, but you most likely know that I expect some assistance in return. Our Dark Lord may not be the greater evil out there as you tell me, but his vanquishment is never the less important to our people and this world. I agree that knowing future events in our timeline would be a detrimental mistake. So I ask only that you lend your abilities when they are needed. We can determine how and to what extent later, but I am sure you are very tired from your journey. I'll show you to your temporary dwellings tonight, and tomorrow we will make preparations for your guise."

"Thank you sir."

As they walked through the quiet castle halls to her quarters, he spoke. "You know, I'm quite amazed you aren't so taken with being in a world that you seem very familiar with but haven't visited before."

She gave a little laugh, "Yes well, the novelty does wear off when having jumped to several places you previously thought only existed in fantasy."

Things had settled into place after their initial meeting. Aubrey had been sorted into a house, attended classes, all while keeping a watchful eye on everyone who had an important role to play in the looming wizarding war. She did her best to avoid personal questions from everyone and so the excitement and curiosity of a new student wore off after a few weeks.

Now there was only the wait for her rescue left. And maybe, just maybe, she would be lucky enough to avoid a devastatingly handsome wizard with beautiful gray eyes.

 ** _—_** ** _—_** ** _—_**

It seemed luck was not on her side. Aubrey tried not to think about her run in at the courtyard but sooner or later she'd have to face facts. There was no avoiding Lucius Malfoy altogether.

Aubrey reached the gargoyle and gave it a good stare down. Immediately it leapt aside willingly. By now the sentient statue was tired of having to endure the girl's never ending list of incorrect attempts at the password.

Making her way up the steps she greeted Albus at his desk.

"Ah Miss Brooke! It seems there have been some recent developments in our situation. Ones that I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Aubrey could tell this was going to take a while and so she made herself comfortable in one of the wingback chairs.

"Yes. Very interesting developments indeed. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's :)

* * *

Aubrey sat across from the Headmaster completely dumbfounded at what she had just been told.

"He switched _sides?!_ "

"Yes, he'll be a spy like Severus and help-"

Cutting him off, she repeated her disbelief a little hysterically. "Lucius Malfoy switched _sides?!_ "

"Yes he-"

Snapping her fingers, "Just like that?"

"Well... yes."

"But that's impossible. He can't have!"

"Miss Brooke - you knew this day would come. Surely you can't be too shocked at this development."

She stood up abruptly and started pacing, "No, no, no, no, no."

Albus was a little alarmed at her sudden confusion. "Aubrey, what is the matter?"

"Somethings wrong. Something is terribly wrong. That's NOT how his timeline is supposed to go! It would change things dramatically if everything goes wrong and he is discovered. Dramatically!"

"That _is_ rather disconcerting news. I had thought his service to the Order would be just the ammunition we needed to propel our win. But if what you say is true... I had no idea that his actions were so fixed in the flux of time. How is it that they have changed so remarkably?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But the change because of it could be bad."

"Yes, I should say it could very well be!"

"But it could also be very _good_." she reasoned.

"How so?"

"Well, just because someone has switched camps doesn't necessarily mean the end result of the war would change. But it could effect the personal loses on either side. I guess I'll have to keep a closer watch on the happenings within the Order. I'll have to try and keep outcomes as close to their original intent as possible. I really hoped not to get my hands messy in the thick of things but it seems I may have no choice."

"Well, any help and advising would be greatly appreciated. Severus and I are to meet with Mr. Malfoy on Sunday where we will plan out a strategy. It would be of course, entirely up to you, but I had hoped that you would disclose your identity to Lucius so that you could join us then."

Aubrey paled at this invitation.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Albus. It's just that I-"

The headmaster held a hand up. "You need not make a decision now, just give it some thought. Severus seems to think that although Lucius has changed sides, he most likely has not changed ideology, and sadly I must concur. It might do him some good by expanding his horizons - knowing that wizards aren't at the top of the food-chain in a grander universe that's out there."

—

 _Lucius Malfoy switched sides?_

That night, at dinner, Aubrey was lost in thought, contemplating what this change would mean to the upcoming war. She thought through various scenarios in which he was discovered and couldn't imagine it meaning anything good for anyone. Maybe she should work on her arithmancy a little more and run some equations.

Aubrey was so caught up in her theories that she hardly noticed those around her. She didn't notice the furious glare directed at her from Cormac Mclaggen who sat further down the Gryffindor table. She didn't catch the blonde prince of Slytherin looking over at her curiously, who's father owled before dinner, casually inquiring about the new transfer student. She did however, look up at the staff table where a set of cold black eyes were staring right at her. Aubrey merely rolled her own at the challenge Severus Snape's look held.

Minutes later the swoosh of black robes passed by her. Taking her cue Aubrey left the Great Hall ten minutes after him and headed down to the dungeons. Friday night had come and so the brewing would begin anew for her weekly blood assimilation.

She walked passed the potions classroom that was now Professor Slughorn's, and instead headed down a ways to the portrait of a large snake twisting round a gnarled olive tree.

It swung open to reveal Severus' private lab. The gloomy man himself was standing over a simmering cauldron at one of the workbenches.

"Hello, Severus." She greeted.

"Professor will suffice, Miss Brooke." He barely looked up at her.

"Come now, we've no secrets between us, and I don't see anyone here to hold up that pretense for."

Severus chose not to respond. Aubrey shrugged off her outer robes and hung them up on a hook in the wall before speaking again.

"You know, I recently heard from someone that blood freely given was a very personal thing among magical folk. In some ways almost intimate - when not used in malicious potions of course. You willingly share yours with me every week." She came up behind him to whisper in his ear, "How do you feel about that Professor?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned to her. "Aubrey we aren't lovers, we aren't even friends. We merely have an agreement between us. I give you the means to hide amongst the students and staff here, and I don't get an overbearing headmaster breathing down my neck."

She smirked up at him saucily "We could change that first part."

His shoulders tensed. "You're too young for me Aubrey, and as it stands I am your Professor."

"Ha! You forgetting that you aren't though, and that I'm not really a student either for that matter."

As if on cue, the glamours wore off, and Aubrey's body began morphing back to her normal state of appearance. Soon narrow hips became slightly more curvy, lips became fuller, her bosom swelled, she gained a few inches in height, and other features shifted that made her appear more womanly than the girlish figure that she had previously been. She sighed happily at the return to normalcy. Severus unconsciously appraised her form for a moment before turning away shaking his head.

Perching on the workbench behind him she continued, "Besides, _you_ happen to be the one who is the younger between us! My biology merely looks 25. I, in actuality, have lived for 298 years - Ah, the joys of Jumper mutations."

"You act 25."

"True."

He turned his attentions back to the cauldron, stirring carefully. They were silent for a while until Severus asked, "I trust your classes are going well?"

"Clifford keeps me up to date with the information during REM sleep cycles. Oh, don't look at me like that! It's impossible for me to study everything in such a short period of time and it would raise suspicion during class if I didn't know the basics! I'm not being made into an encyclopedia mind you. That would be overload on my brain. Cliff just makes sure the pertinent bits get through."

"To me it still seems a dishonorable way of learning."

"It's not like the information is simply plopped in there for me to instantly know it. I still have to work hard to understand it all. Don't forget that I have to do the classwork myself as well. I'm not just taking a vacation while I'm stuck in wizard-land."

"It sure seems like it when you go running a ruckus around the school. What happened with McLaggen today?"

"Oh, that." Aubrey gave a tired sigh. "That boy is a menace. He asked me to go with him on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. When I told him no, he became forcefully persistent. It was annoying but I could deal with it for a while - thought he would get the hint and give up." Severus gave a humorless snort at this. "The whole ordeal became truly intolerable when he tried to corner me in a dark alcove. I was having none of it though, so I simply lured him into thinking he had won me over and when he got close enough to lock lips, I tied him up real good with my necktie. I didn't want to explain to anyone how I could have whooped his arse in a fight though, so I got the heck out of there instead."

Severus arched a brow, "Losing your robes in the process?"

"Listen, I had to be very convincing-"

He turned furiously to where she was sitting. " _What exactly_ were you intending to do that you had to shed your clothes?"

"I told you - I tied him up! I never intended to actually do any- hold on. Do I detect a bit of jealousy from the great potions master?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" He snarled.

She slid off the table and slinked up to him. "Dear me, Professor, as you succinctly put it a few moments ago, it would be highly inappropriate to harbor such feelings towards a student."

"Don't assume that I-"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips "Assume that it isn't what you truly thought when it comes to me? Come now Severus, let us stop playing the game of cat and mouse. We are both consenting adults. How about we indulge for once hmmm?"

Aubrey had wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were a mere inches from his own when he breathed in deeply to steady his arousal and bring back his focus.

"It's that time of the month isn't it? The one you mentioned before? Your heightened libido is taking over and you haven't taken the formula yet to repress its more primal urges."

"I could quell it with you right now." She hummed. "It would be substantial enough for it to back down till its next cycle."

He pushed her away gently. "The concealing potion is nearly ready."

Pouting she returned to her perch on the table. "You're no fun."

"No, but I'm sensible. You'd regret it the moment it was over."

"I don't think I would. I'm very picky about my selections so that I never regret them."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Oh yes. It definitely is. Besides I only have one vial of repression formula left. I figure it would be best if I saved it for a later date. One where I couldn't risk the possibility of being violent for a few evenings."

"You never told me-"

"No, I never did. I thought it might put you off. Yes, I guess it is sort of like what werewolves have to deal with - just not nearly as uncontrollable. However it isn't contagious. Again - it's just one of the glorious side affects to my biological modifications." she said this a little more sarcastically then the last time. "When it peaks, I'll just keep myself to my room. As long as I don't come into contact with the opposite sex I'll be ok."

"I might be able to come up with a suitable alternative if you let me know what's in that brew of yours. They do tell me that I am an expert in potions." He smirked.

"That sounds grand, but do keep in mind _my_ suitable alternative. One that would be pleasurable for both parties. I can guarantee that much." She gave a wink.

Severus mumbled something before grabbing a silver dagger near the cauldron. He raised up his hand and drew a small cut along the pad of his thumb. 5 drops of blood fell into the potion turning it crimson and thick.

After Aubrey's first night at the castle, she had met with Severus the next day knowing that having two powerful and intelligent wizards aware of her situation would be helpful in the long run. Also, it made things easier by not making up some outlandish lie to Dumbledore's right hand man, when the time came where her assistance was needed.

Severus was someone who wasn't often surprised by things, but hearing about who and what Aubrey was definitely stupefied him. Although he took most of the information in stride, he was understandably unsettled when hearing that his very private and embarrassing life was known to an entire world of strangers. However he pushed that fact to the back of his mind and turned his attentions into coming up with an acceptable solution to mask Aubrey's "muggle-ness".

Between the two men, it was decided that Severus would be her willing blood donor. He even improved the strength and extent of the whole process by having Cliff assimilate a potion into Aubrey's system that blended both his and her blood with magical elements, instead of just Severus's blood alone. It would have to be brewed and processed weekly. Friday nights became the time that they prepared the potion and come Sunday night, Aubrey would be ready for the new transformation.

The few day gap when Aubrey's DNA wasn't mimicking a witch's, was a welcome break to her system. After the first few times that her blood cells were manipulated back to back, she became nauseous and very weak. It wasn't common for Jumpers to mimic DNA for a long a period time and so often as well. Her body wasn't adapting at all to the strain, and so they decided on having Aubrey rest for a few days before attempting it again. It seemed to work well enough.

"Alright, now yours." Severus instructed.

She held her hand over the potion while he made a similar cut on her thumb. When he healed the cut with his wand and started to pull his arm away she stopped him and gave a little squeeze to his hand.

"Thank you Severus," She said earnestly, "for doing this for me."

He gave a nod and busied himself with cleaning up his workspace.

"So I guess you've heard about Lucius tonight from Dumbledore after that little run in with him in the courtyard."

"You needn't have docked so many points!

"I had to keep up appearances. You hadn't known yet, and I wasn't sure if it was your wish to have Lucius find out that you weren't actually a student."

"Oh - well thank you. Albus has given me the option of telling him. Something that I'm not sure would be such a good idea. I don't trust him."

"But you knew he'd switch sides, didn't you?" He saw her worrying her bottom lip with a frown. "You didn't?"

She quietly admitted, "It wasn't supposed to happen. I have a sneaking suspicion why it has though, and it makes me extremely worried. If what I think has happened, happened, I'll be just as unsure about the future in this world as you are."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, indeed it is not. If the recruiter intending to come here realizes that its timelines and people have been warped considerably, they'll avoid this world altogether. I'll be effectively stuck with no hope of returning at all. A bleak future for me to say the least."

"At least you'll most likely live to see past this war." He said quietly.

Aubrey, in strict confidence, had felt the need to let Severus know his future. He concluded as much already and hadn't planned on attempting to change that outcome.

She came up behind Severus to wrap her arms around him comfortingly "But things might have changed. This thing with Lucius could be the tipping point for a lot of changes, good or bad. We'll just have to wait and see."

Severus patted her arm before turning around to face her. "I don't trust Lucius entirely, but he would be a good ally to have. If there is any doubt in his mind about the side he has joined, your presence might convince him that we have a fighting chance."

"That is a lot of confidence to put in little ol' me don't you think?" she remarked coquettishly and licked her lips.

He finally admitted his weakness. "Oh don't start that again Aubrey! You're a very attractive female, and I am a man who has needs. Do stop trying to shatter what little control I have left."

"Alright, alright, you win - for tonight that is! It's late. I'm going to bed. That meeting is on Sunday right? I'll think about joining you... maybe."

As she was leaving he inquired, "Earlier today, in the courtyard, what did Lucius do that deserved your thanks?"

Aubrey simply said "Oh - Mr. Malfoy and I, it seems, have gotten into the habit of sharing small spaces." She teased the potions master with a smile before leaving him to ponder after her meaning.


End file.
